Cautionary Tales
by Ms. Perception
Summary: Post 'BIOA'. The gleeks attend a party thrown by one of the football team and strangely a good time is had by all. But its always fun and games until someone ends up roofied.


**Summary:** Post 'BIOA'. The gleeks attend a party thrown by one of the football team and strangely a good time is had by all. But its always fun and games until someone ends up roofied.

**Pairings:** Samtana, Bartie, Chang-squared, Puckleberry. Pucktana friendship Mentions of Finnchel, Mercdes/OC, Quam, Pizes. Hints of Pezberry and Faberry friendships

**Warnings:** Pretty much following the show up until '_Blame it on the Alcohol'_ and then goes AU from there. There is underage drinking in here (kinda obviously) and some non consensual stuff but nothing too detailed or graphic. Oh, and there is, pretty much par the course for my stories, Will and Finn bashing in this story. Have I ever mentioned that I'm not a fan of either of their characters? Especially this past season.

**Disclaimer:** I in no way shape or form own Glee despite my continued efforts. I do however own an awesome broken computer with not one but two defective hard drives and a corrupted video driver. I use it as a snack table now!

**Author's Note:** Honestly, I don't know where this story came from. Well, that's not true. I do. It came from one too many, 'and then Rachel got raped (or almost raped) and Puck was her badass knight in shining armor)' stories. Not that some of those stories weren't good because they really were. But I got inspired to flip the situation and hence the birth of this story. Also I think I have some thing where I need to physically and emotionally torture Puck. Next story I'm totally picking on someone else. Possibly Mike….

Also please excuse any medical actions taken in this story. I, thankfully, have never been in this position before and don't plan on finding out first hand the steps taken when someone ingests Ecstasy. And your coworkers tend to look at you oddly when you ask them. And that's the last thing I need. So all information was gleamed from Yahoo Answers and Wikipedia. Meaning take it with a grain of salt. Anyway enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Cautionary Tales<strong>

Rachel tugged on the hem of her skirt anxiously as she followed Mercedes up the paved driveway. She was attending her first high school party that wasn't at her home or thrown by one of the other glee members… not that she had ever really been invited to one of those parties either. Still, this was a new year and she had the friends to prove it. Though she was now considering whether having friends was more trouble than it's worth.

"Will you stop freaking out?" Mercedes hissed once they were standing at the front door. "We look amazing and we're going to go in there and have a good time."

Rachel nodded her head and took a steadying breath. The door opened revealing one of the football players whose name escaped her at the moment. Since the halftime show at the championship game, the football players had more or less lightened up on the glee club. Well they were less inclined to throw slushies at them at the very least. This party was one of the more progressive steps towards improving relations between the two factions.

"Whoa, you two clean up good," nameless football jock smirked, eyeing the two girls from head to toe. Though, Rachel noticed, his gaze lingered longer on Mercedes, who did not appear to be put off by the attention. Now that was interesting. "Everyone is inside. Get yourselves some drinks and make yourselves at home."

"Thanks, Keller," Mercedes beamed in his direction before linking arms with Rachel and entering the house in search of the others. Keller mentioned that most of the glee kids were in the living room and so they walked through the maze that was the boy's house towards what they hoped was the living room. On the way they came across Finn who was clearly already intoxicated making out with a Cheerio on one of the sofas in the foyer.

Mercedes held her hand and dragged her away from the sight. "Forget about him, Rach," she whispered. Rachel nodded her head and resolved to put Finn Hudson out of her head for the evening. After what seemed like an hour, but was really only five minutes, the two girls finally found Tina sitting on a sofa in the living room with Mike's arm around her talking with Brittany. Artie and Mike were loudly engaged in some conversation about one of their violent video games. Rachel really never bothered to learn the names as they changed obsessions every other week it seemed. Mercedes easily joined the conversation with Tina and Brittany, leaving Rachel to feel awkward and out of place.

She sat on one of the empty sofas and tried not to look as miserable as she was feeling. Suddenly a red plastic cup with a clear liquid was in her face. Rachel looked up to see Quinn taking a sip from her own drink while still offering Rachel the other cup. She paused before accepting the offer. The former head Cheerio noticed her hesitation and smiled as she took a seat next to Rachel. "Don't worry. You're not the only one who's not drinking. It's just water."

"You're not drinking?"

Quinn laughed a little and shook her head. "I think I'm still drunk from last month's binge. Besides we signed those pledges and I just feel… bad."

Rachel glanced around the living room to see that Quinn was one of the only ones who felt that way. Everyone appeared to be drinking though they had all clearly learned moderation from their drunken escapades the month before. She was concerned, however, how they were all planning on getting home. She and Mercedes had been dropped off by Mercedes' mother but they had planned on getting a ride back with one of the other glee kids. That didn't seem like it was happening tonight.

"I'm the designated driver for Asian Fusion over there," Quinn pointed out, seemingly picking up on Rachel's train of thought. "I guess I can give Mercy a ride home since I know where she lives and all. I'd give you a lift too but my car isn't big enough. Maybe you can catch a ride with either Britt and Artie or Puck."

"With Noah?"

"He's the designated driver for Santana and Sam," Quinn just barely managed to say the two names without her voice breaking. Rachel patted her hand sympathetically. She nodded in appreciation of the gesture. "I don't know how they managed that one but it's true. The hardest thing I've seen him drinking all night is Pepsi."

Rachel could only blink in surprise. Noah Puckerman was passing up an opportunity to drink and potentially have sex so he could chauffer around his ex sex buddy and her new plaything? Just when she thought she had him all figured out he always threw something new in the mix

Almost as if he heard her thoughts, she caught sight of Puck walking towards them with an annoyed look on his features. Aside from the sour face, he looked amazing as usual. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a brown and green plaid shirt and jeans. He was carrying three cups in his hand. Two of the cups went towards Sam and Santana who she hadn't noticed seated in the far corner of the room. He carried his own cup over to where Rachel and Quinn were sitting and flopped down between them.

"What's with the face, Puckerman?" Quinn asked, poking him in the side.

Puck sighed. "Turns out I know Keller's aunt." The two girls stared at him blankly. "Like I know her, know her."

"But isn't she like in her forties?" Quinn asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh my god, she was one of your cougar pool clients? That's so gross!"

"Yeah, and she's here now. And she totally wants a ride on the Puckerone Express," he pulled a face.

"And the bad part of that is?" Quinn asked, teasing.

Puck shrugged with one shoulder before taking a sip of his soda. "I don't know. I'm just not interested in that anymore."

"Interesting," Quinn smirked. "Our little Puck is growing up."

"Q, you're lucky that I like you," Puck growled. Quinn merely laughed before walking over to Mercedes who was calling her name. Puck leaned back against his seat and nudged Rachel with his shoulder. "You're being weird."

"I am?"

"You're not talking. It's weird. You always talk."

Rachel flushed and stared at her cup. "I was under the belief that I was more tolerable when I wasn't spouting off at the mouth."

Puck snorted. "Since when do you care about being tolerable? That's one of things I like about you, Rachel. You don't give a rat's ass what people think about you."

Rachel's gaze left the cup and she stared at him in confusion. "You liked that about me? You like me?"

"Duh," he replied, rolling his eyes. He took another sip of his soda. "I told you I like you. Your crazy doesn't bother me. You're pretty okay when you're relaxed." For the first time since he sat down he noticed the cup in her hands. "Who gave you that?"

"Quinn did," she replied, confused at the sudden turn in the conversation. He nodded and appeared to be relieved. "What's going on?"

"Just be careful with your drinks tonight. I heard some of the hockey jerks talking about having E pills."

"Ecstasy? But isn't that a designer drug?"

"It's also used as a date rape drug," Puck said, firmly. Rachel's brow furrowed earning a smile from her first ex-boyfriend. "I party with Santana. I learned the different date rape drugs. She's not as easy as she pretends to be. Anyone of these jerks would love to slip something in her drink."

Rachel smiled at him, resting a hand on his arm. "Noah, that is so sweet. You really do care about Santana."

"Well yeah, she's like my boy… who's a girl…that I used to have sex with…." he trailed off, clearly confused as to where he was going with this. "Just watch your drinks tonight, ok."

"Okay," she whispered around a wide smile. The boy sitting next to her never ceased to amaze her. "Where's Lauren?"

"She's actually on a date," Puck replied, his eyes idly scanning the room. Rachel noticed his eyes lingered on Santana and Sam longer than he bothered with the others. "She met this dude at the wrestling expo she dragged me to last weekend. They looked like they hit it off so I told her she should go for it."

"But I thought you really liked her. I mean you sang for her during glee."

He shrugged. "I like her a lot. But I think we're better off as friends. That girl is definitely more badass than me. It's a little scary. Besides that guy was more her type. 'S cool."

Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face at the knowledge that not only was Puck single but he was also at a teenage party where there was nothing but underage drinking and probable fornication occurring and he was drinking soda and talking to her.

"How you getting home tonight?"

"Uh, I'm actually not sure at the moment. Quinn is going to give Mercedes a ride home along with Mike and Tina. I guess I can ask Artie's father for a ride."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Or you can be ready to leave when I am."

"Are you sure that Santana and Sam won't mind you giving me a ride home."

He looked across the room where the couple was still huddled together whispering to each other intensely. His brow furrowed momentarily before he turned back to Rachel.

"I think that they've got better things to worry about right now than me giving you a ride."

Rachel would have pressed him for more information but Mercedes and Quinn suddenly bounced into view. The two girls were giggling and held their hands out to her. She had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Puck laughed and shook his head.

"That's international girl code for they want to dance and talk about girly crap," he explained. "Go, talk and dance. I'll refill your water." He glanced up at the other two girls. "What you drinking, Aretha?"

"Get me water too?"

"Three waters coming up."

She watched him go with a slight smile curving her lips. The smile faltered when she heard the non subtle throat clearing from Quinn and Mercedes. The two girls were practically jumping up and down. Rachel was beginning to wonder what exactly was in that water.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Puckleberry 2.0 about to become a reality?" Mercedes asked, sitting down beside Rachel.

"What? No! Me and Noah?"

"Why not?" Quinn asked taking her seat again on Rachel's other side. "Puck is gorgeous, single and totally into you."

Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as her eyes unconsciously locked on the boy in question. He had paused on his way into the kitchen to talk with Sam and Santana. There was obviously something going on between the trio, or more appropriately between Sam and Santana. They appeared to be tense but a few minutes of conversation with Puck had both of them smiling before resuming their conversation.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Rachel finally said.

"Why? Because of Finn?" Mercedes scoffed. "No offense, Rach, but that boat has sailed. It's time for you to let it go."

"I agree with Mercy," Quinn added. "Trust me, Rach. Finn Hudson has a lot of growing up to do before he's anyone's leading man. Take it from someone who's lost two amazing guys because of him." She smiled sadly and then let out of a deep breath. "We are at a party. There is music. Do you know what this means?"

"It means we dance!" Mercedes cheered.

"It means we dance!" Quinn agreed before jumping off the sofa, dragging Rachel along with her. For the next few hours, Rachel completely forgot why she didn't want to go to this party in the first place. She had fun bouncing around with Quinn, Mercedes and later Brittany, Tina and Mike. Artie and Puck sat back and watched their friends dancing. Santana and Sam joined them for a few songs before retreating into what they were all referring to as their corner. Even Keller and a few of the football team wandered in every now and then. Rachel noticed that Keller and Mercedes were definitely into each other. She made a mental note to pursue that one further.

"Oh crap! Look at the time," Mike muttered, slapping a hand to his head. "T, we gotta get you home before your curfew or your dad is going to kill me."

Tina giggled and nodded. "Quinn, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she glanced over at Mercedes, who nodded as well. She looked at the empty couch. Brittany and Artie had long since left but Puck had remained behind seemingly content to watch his friends and refill drinks periodically. Now, however, the couch was empty and no one had any idea where he was.

Rachel frowned. She knew he wouldn't just leave without her. That wasn't his style. Finn, yes, but Puck, no. Besides she spotted Sam and Santana still in their corner with their heads bowed. So if they were still here, it was a good bet that Puck was still there as well.

"You guys go ahead," Rachel finally said. "I'll go find Noah and we'll be out of here soon too."

Mercedes and Quinn exchanged concerned glances. "You're sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll text you when I get home."

"Okay," Mercedes relented. "But we're totally hitting the mall tomorrow. Don't forget."

"I won't," Rachel promised. She paused. "Quinn, would you like to come with us?"

Quinn smiled shyly but nodded her head. "Thanks, Rachel." She chewed on her lip before finally coming to a decision. She threw her arms around the brunette and hugged her briefly. "Tonight was fun. We're definitely going to need to do this again soon."

"Okay," Rachel said, breathlessly. She watched them all say their goodbyes with Santana and Sam before heading out the door. As soon as they were gone, Rachel turned her attention towards finding their driver. She walked out the safety of the living room and further into the house. She thought fleetingly of the obviously inebriated Finn and how he was getting home before pushing him out of her mind. She was really going to have to start taking her friends' advice and not only because she finally had some but also because they were right. Finn Hudson was not worth it. Noah Puckerman, on the other hand, he was totally…. Drunk?

She was just turning the corner that would lead her to what she hoped was the kitchen when she slammed into a wall of muscles. She bounced back slightly to see that it was Puck. He was no longer wearing his plaid shirt and instead remained in the tight white shirt that showed off his very lovely arms. He blinked rapidly at her before smiling brightly.

"Rachel!"

Rachel could only squeak in surprise as she was suddenly pulled into his said very lovely arms. "Uh, hello, Noah." She pulled away from him and frowned. "Are you drunk?"

He pouted, releasing her and swayed slightly. "No! I only had Pepsi!" he retorted petulantly. "I'm the desi… designatedly drivers!"

Rachel groaned and only barely managed to control the urge to yell. "Noah, I can't believe you would do this. And where is your shirt?"

"Back there," he thumbed over his shoulder in several directions. "I got hot. It's really hot in here. I'm still hot, Rachel." He started to pull the t-shirt over his head but Rachel moved forward halting his movement. Though she did take the opportunity to gawk at the skin the movement revealed. She was human after all.

"Noah! Keep your clothes on," she reprimanded once his shirt was back on. He grinned but moved his hands away from his hem. She continued to study him. He was still swaying unsteadily but it was the tremors in his hands that led her to really take a good look at him. He was blinking rapidly and smiling at her oblivious to her scrutiny. She had seen him drunk before. Knowing Noah Puckerman for almost eleven years tended to give one plenty of opportunity to know his drunken behaviors. And he wasn't showing any of those. Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Noah, what else did you have to drink tonight? Honestly."

"Nothing," he slurred. "Just Pepsi. But it kind of tasted weird. I think it was diet," he whispered conspiratorially. Rachel nodded. Just then a couple pushed past them causing Rachel to move closer to him. She placed her hand on his chest and felt her concern deepen at the racing heartbeat underneath her palm. "Rach?"

"Yeah, Noah."

"I don't feel so good," he groaned. "Head hurts bad."

Rachel nodded. He was definitely not drunk. This was now out of her realm of experience. She felt herself panic before she pushed it down with practiced ease. "It's okay. We're okay. I'm going to help you. But I just need to know if you left your cup unattended at any time tonight?"

He squinted down at her. "Uh, I think…. No? Maybe… Keller's freak ass aunt kept bothering me. I just walked away until she left."

Rachel sighed. That was probably enough time for someone to have slipped something into one of the drinks. Puck had been going back and forth between the kitchen and the living room all evening carrying drinks for the rest of the gleeks. It wasn't far off to assume that someone had slipped something into the drinks on the chance that one of the girls would be easy for the picking.

"Okay, Noah. I really don't know what I'm supposed to do here." He continued to blink and she took that to mean that he would be no help to her either. He started to list to the side and she resolved to at least get him sitting down. She ducked under his arm and wrapped her arm around his waist to begin guiding him towards where she had seen a non occupied bedroom.

He giggled and held her tighter. "I love you, Rachel. You're shiny."

"Thank you, Noah."

"No, no, no! You're too shiny and… and… and... I love you."

Rachel paused to glance up at him only to find him staring back at her. His eyes were glazed over but there was a hint of something there. She sighed, shaking her head. Leave it to them to have a moment while he was tripping. This is what her life had become. She finally found an empty bedroom.

"Okay," she muttered to herself after dropping him on the bed. She pulled out her phone and searched through her contacts for someone that could help her. She knew that Puck was definitely in no condition to drive home and she could only assume that Santana and Sam were drinking as well, so they were likely out as far as drivers. She scrolled through until she found their teacher's number. "He did say to call him."

She pressed send and held the phone to ear as it rang. While she waited, she checked on Puck. He was lying on the bed with his eyes squeezed shut. Just as she was about to ask him how he was feeling she heard Mr. Schuster pick up.

"Yes, Rachel."

"Hi, Mr. Schue. I'm aware that it's late but there's been a situation."

"Let me guess, you guys went to a party and got drunk and now you need a ride."

Rachel paused at the hostile tone but shrugged it off. "Actually, not so much that we're drunk. But Noah has been compromised and…."

"And I already know, Rachel. I was just there picking up Finn. When I drop him off, I'll come back for you. But honestly I expected better from you guys."

With that, he disconnected the call. Rachel frowned, feeling anger coursing through her veins. He didn't even bother to hear her out. He just assumed that they were all drunk! She was willing to bet that he didn't lecture Finn when he picked him up.

"Well, Noah. It looks like we're on our own. Time to get Santana and Sam in here," she patted him on the leg. She looked for his cell phone and found that it wasn't in his jeans. It was most likely in the shirt that was somewhere in the house. Great. Now how was she supposed to let Santana and Sam know where she was? She glanced down at him and sighed. "I need you to stay in this room. Do not leave, do you understand me?"

He frowned and his eyes darkened. "Don't leave me, Rach." His voice was shaky and he continued to tremble as the drugs wreaked havoc with his system. "Please? I'll be good. Don't leave?"

She swallowed and sat down beside him for a moment. She took his hand in hers and leaned forward. "I am not leaving you, Noah. I never could. I'm just going to get Sam and Santana. I need them to help me figure out how we're supposed to get home." She put her free hand on his cheek, causing him to meet her gaze. The hazel orbs were dilated and unfocused but she could see that she had his full attention. "Promise me you won't leave this room."

"Promise," he muttered and shifted uneasily. "'m hot."

"I know. I'll get you some ice. Just wait here. I will be back."

Rachel got up and reluctantly left the room. She didn't feel comfortable leaving him while he was so vulnerable but she had to get to Sam and Santana. She only hoped that one of them was functional enough to drive them home. Or possibly a hospital if Puck continued to complain of feeling hot. She walked back into the maze like hallway, avoiding the last throngs of partygoers who were too busy with one another to pay attention to her. She barely took notice of them as her mind was still in the room with Puck.

"Finally!"

Rachel jumped at the sudden voice in front of her. She looked up to see Santana and Sam at the end of the hallway. She didn't think she had ever been so grateful to see the loudmouthed Latina than she was in that moment.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Sam asked, picking upon her worried frown.

"It's Noah. I think someone put something in his drink," she blurted out. Santana's eyes widened and almost immediately hardened.

"Where is he?"

"I put him in one of the bedrooms so that he could rest. He's not doing well. I think we might have to take him to a hospital."

Santana put her hands on Rachel's shoulders effectively shutting her up. "Calm down, Rachel. Just take me to him. Sam, can you get me a cup of water with some ice?"

"Sure, San." He jogged off towards the kitchen leaving the two girls alone.

Rachel led Santana back to the bedroom after Santana assured her that Sam would be able to find them as he had Santana's number on his phone's speed dial. Rachel was not too concerned with that as she just really wanted to get back to the room. She was terrified that in the ten minutes she had left him alone something could have happened. He could have vomited but been too weak to turn and started choking on his own vomit. Or he rolled off the bed and hit his head on the way down. There were a number of increasingly more disturbing scenarios that she created in her head on the walk back to the bedroom. But none of them were more disturbing than the one she and Santana encountered when they walked back in the room.

Puck was still lying on the bed but there was a woman straddling his legs. His pants were opened at the top and the woman's hands were working further down his hips. She leaned over him and started kissing him though it was clear he was not responding or a consenting partner in this.

"Come on, baby," the woman cooed. "I thought this shit was supposed to get you in the mood."

"Lady, get your freaky ass off my boyfriend!" Rachel yelled, not even registering the words coming out of her mouth. She was vaguely aware of Santana flashing an appreciative look her way before her attention was also on the woman. Rachel could only assume that this was Keller's cougar aunt. But she really didn't care about that. All she cared about right now was getting that woman's hands away from Puck's pants and just away from him in general.

"Aw, aren't you two adorable," the woman rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go find another room to play in? We're busy. Right, baby?"

Puck shifted away from her the best he could with her weight pinning his legs down. That was enough to get Santana moving. She stormed into the room and grabbed the woman by her hair.

"Get the fuck off of him, you psychotic bitch!" she hissed, throwing the shrieking older woman on the ground. Rachel climbed on the bed effectively blocking Puck if the woman should manage to get past the angry former cheerleader. Though from the almost feral look Santana was giving the older woman that was not likely to happen.

Sam chose this moment to walk back in the room. His eyes were wide as he took in the no doubt incredibly confusing scene. Santana pointed at the glaring older woman with her eyes flashing. "Sam, get this dirty puta out of my sight before I rip her apart with my bare hands."

The blonde glanced between the seething woman, his girlfriend, Rachel and the too still Puck before nodding. He hauled the woman to her feet, handed the unnoticed glass of water in his hand to Santana, before dragging the screaming woman down the hall. Santana didn't waste any time as she was on the bed on Puck's other side before he was even completely out the door.

"Stupid bitch," she muttered. She fixed the buckle on his belt and zipped up his jeans. Rachel noticed her hands were trembling somewhat the entire time. "That stupid fucking bitch!" she was shaking all over as she finally put a hand on Puck's face. He leaned into the cool touch of her hand and Santana smiled softly. "Hey, Puckerman. You with us?"

"San?" he opened his eyes blearily.

"Yeah, it's me, babe. How we doing?"

"'m hot and I feel like crap."

Santana made a murmuring sound of agreement. "I know. You want some water?" he nodded. Between Rachel and Santana, he was able to get into a sitting position. He took a few tentative sips of the water before his skin took on a greenish tint. Rachel shifted him so that he was leaning over the edge of the bed as he lost the meager contents of his stomach. Once he was done, he was panting and gasping. Rachel pulled him back onto the bed.

"How much of that shit did she give you?" Santana wondered aloud, knowing that he couldn't hear her. She put her hands in his jeans pocket and pulled out his keys. Sam came back into the room and she tossed the keys in his direction. He caught them without even blinking an eye. "You know how to drive his truck, right?"

"Yeah, I've driven it before," he nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Hospital," Santana replied. She tapped Puck on the shoulder and started to pull him upright once again. "Come on, babe. I know you feel really bad right now but we're going to get you to the hospital. You'll feel so much better."

He blinked in her direction. His hazel eyes were dulled and muddy colored and Rachel wasn't even sure he was seeing them anymore.

"Wait. Where did Rachel go?"

"I'm right here, Noah."

"You came back?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I came back."

"'s good. Shiny."

They could barely react as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he pitched backwards onto the bed. Rachel turned wide fearful eyes to Santana who was staring in shock at Puck's unconscious form.

"Okay, we need to go. Now!"

"You're okay to drive?" Rachel asked. While she needed to get Puck as far away from this house as possible, she wasn't sure she wanted to risk Sam drunk driving to do so.

"We're good, Rachel. We didn't have anything to drink," Sam assured her even as he moved to the bed to lift Puck up. "I told Puck he could drink if he wanted."

Rachel didn't think it was possible for her to be more surprised this evening but it kept happening. He could have drunk all night but he chose to stay sober. That was very interesting. And as soon as he was on the road to recovery she was definitely going to have a long talk with him. But first they had to get him to the hospital. Sam managed to get him off the bed and Santana went over to his other side to help walk him out the door. It was a slow moving process due to the height difference between Sam and Santana and every minute had Rachel just wanting to call 911. Underage drinking party be damned.

"Hey, San, let me."

Santana stepped back as Mike appeared by her side, stepping forward to help Sam shoulder the weight of their unconscious friend. Quinn was hovering in the background anxiously. Her eyes were wide as they locked onto Rachel.

"Quinn, what are you doing back here?"

"I was just about drop Mike off when Mr. Schuster called. He sounded like really annoyed. He asked if anyone else needed chauffeuring for the night. I told him that I had dropped Mercedes and Tina off already. Then he told me that you were calling because Puck was drunk. I told him that couldn't be but he wasn't really listening. I told him I'd go back for you. Mike came back with me in case Puck was actually drunk." She took a breath. "But he's not. He's not drunk. I've seen Puck drunk and he doesn't look like that, Rachel. What happened?"

Rachel gripped the blonde's hand while running her free hand through her hair tiredly. "Remember Noah's former pool cougar that also happened to be Keller's aunt?"

* * *

><p>Monday morning came too soon as was it's way. Rachel adjusted her overly large sunglasses as she navigated the hallway. She felt like she was hung-over but knew it was mostly due to lack of sleep. It was a look that was reflected on several of the glee club members that she passed by that morning. The worst of them was Puck. This was understandable given that he had spent Saturday night and most of Sunday morning in the hospital. He was immediately hooked up to various machines to monitor his vitals, given an IV to help with the dehydration and a prescription for Valium should there be any lingering anxiety. There had been talks of investigating exactly how he got the drugs in his system but Puck had dismissed all that and just asked to go home. It said a lot about the Lima medical staff that they didn't push the issue and actually let him go. When Rachel learned his mother and sister were out of town visiting his sick grandmother, she insisted he stay with her as her dads were also not home.<p>

This led to what was sure to be the first of many glee club sleepovers. Mike, Sam, Santana and Quinn also stayed Puck at the hospital. After hearing he would be going home with Rachel, they volunteered to stay over as well. Naturally, after Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Artie found out what happened they invited themselves over too. Initially Puck was reluctant to tell Lauren as he didn't want to ruin her post date buzz but Rachel convinced him that Lauren would want to know. She knew that he was happy to see her show up with her overnight bag as well. They had spent the rest of the day watching movies, playing board games and of course, singing karaoke.

It had been an enjoyable end to nightmarish weekend until Mercedes had unwittingly snuck up on Puck. As he had been talking, he was unaware of her approach and the resulting shock sent him into a state of panic. Rachel took him upstairs to her room where after she got him calmed they spent the rest of the night, and some of the morning, talking about everything and nothing. She learned that he did have full memory of everything that happened to that night and though he was trying to push it away, it kept coming back. She watched him during the night, helping to calm him whenever he woke with a nightmare. Combined they managed a total of three hours of sleep. The next morning when they walked downstairs, they were both surprised to see that everyone else was still there.

"Hey, Noah," Rachel yawned as she finally reached his locker. Puck was still a little pale and his hands trembled as he pulled his books out of his locker. He looked like he was moving on autopilot and the slightest sounds around him made him flinch. "You didn't have to come to school today. You know that, right?"

He nodded. "I know… I just…. Don't want to be alone."

"I understand." She rested her hand on his back as he continued to root through his locker. His body relaxed slightly under her touch. "You know there's just one thing I don't understand about Saturday."

"Only one thing?" he asked, dryly.

"Well, yes, there was a lot that was difficult to understand about that evening. But I was just curious as to why you didn't drink. If Sam and Santana weren't drinking, why were you the designated driver?"

"Because they were going through usual couple shit. San thinks that Sam isn't over Q and stupidly thinks that she's not good enough for him. Sam thinks that there is still something between Britt and San. I told them they're both idiots who are too stupid to realize that they kind of don't suck together. So they were working it out at the party." He shrugged. "I guess I just wanted a clear head in case one of them needed me."

"Oh," Rachel whispered. She moved her hand and wrapped her arms around his waist in a sideways hug. "You're a really sweet guy, Noah."

He snorted. "Yeah, I'm the best."

She was about to correct him and inform him of all the ways that he was in fact the best when someone cleared their throat behind them. Both Rachel and Puck turned to see Will Schuster standing with his arms crossed and looking supremely disappointed. He had his lecture face on and it just reminded Rachel of how angry she was with the man in the first place.

"Don't even," she said even as he opened his mouth. "You gave us your number in case we needed help and then have the nerve to get mad when we do call you. You didn't even listen to what I had to say. I'm sure when Finn called he didn't get the attitude you gave me."

"I didn't give you an attitude, Rachel. I told you the truth. It was irresponsible of you to go to a party without a designated driver. Finn told me that you were all grouped up and left him on his own. That's why he had to call me."

"Oh, of course, if Finn said it then it must be true!" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Excuse me," another voice interrupted. They all turned towards Keller, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but where he was but kept his gaze locked on Puck.

"Puck, man, it is so good to see you. I tried calling you yesterday to tell you that I found your shirt and cell phone. But you didn't answer and I've been worried sick. Then some of the hockey morons were saying a bunch of crap about you being so drunk you couldn't even walk out the party but I knew that wasn't true. You turned were downing Pepsi like it was going out of style. So then I got more worried. Then I ran into Sam and Mike just now and they filled me in on everything," Keller finally took a deep breath. "Are you alright?"

Puck swallowed but nodded his head. "'m fine, Kell."

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I can't believe Aunt Helen would do that! I don't even know where she got the E from!" Keller continued to apologize, ignoring Will's surprised face beside him. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea… I just also… thank you. For not involving the police and everything."

"'s cool, dude. Your parents are good people. They don't need all this in their lives. Besides nothing really happened. Just a little visit to the ER. Not that far from my usual Saturday evenings during the summers. So don't worry about it. Everybody's good."

Keller sighed. "I owe you, Puck. Anything you need, you just let me know. By the way, this is yours."

He reached in his bag and pulled out Puck's forgotten shirt along with his cell phone. Puck took his phone back but hesitated with taking the shirt. Rachel took it for him wordlessly and placed it in her bag. Later, she would put the shirt with the rest of the clothes from Saturday that she put in the back of her closet. One day he would be ready to really address what happened that night and then they would decide what to do with the clothes.

Keller ran a hand over his head nervously. "There are no words. Dude, I'm really just so so fucking sorry."

Puck forced a facsimile of a smile and held up his hands. "It's okay. No worries, Kell. I'll see you at practice."

"Later." Keller and Puck bumped fists. "Oh, and Rachel. Thanks for taking care of him. I owe you and all the other gleeks." Rachel only nodded as Keller headed down the opposite hallway.

"Puck, what exactly did I just overhear?" Will asked haltingly.

"That? That was Jonah Keller apologizing for his aunt slipping fucking E pills in my soda on Saturday night and then full on molesting my ass."

Will paled. "What? You were drugged? Wait, you weren't drinking?"

Puck rolled his eyes at his intentional overlooking of the last part of that statement. "The only one drinking hardcore was Finn. Some of the others had like one or two drinks but that was about it. No one got drunk because we were trying to follow your stupid pledge. Lot of fucking good that did." Rachel put her head on his shoulder.

"Puck, Rachel, I am so sorry. I really jumped to conclusions. I should have listened to you. I should have come back for you."

"It's probably better that you didn't," Rachel said decisively. "This way we learned who we can depend on and who we can't."

"And in case you're wondering, you're in the second category," Puck finished by slamming his locker shut. "See you in Spanish, Schue."

Rachel allowed Puck to wrap an arm around her shoulders and lead her away to their first period classes. As they walked away another thought struck Rachel.

"Did you mean what you said in the hallway on Saturday?"

He raised an eyebrow. "That's real cute asking the guy that was drugged if he meant what he said." Rachel didn't say a word, choosing instead to continue looking up at him. The corners of his mouth twitched. "I meant it if you meant what you said in the bedroom."

"Which part? The part where I said I would never leave you? Or the part where I said you're my boyfriend?"

Puck stopped their already slow pace and leaned up against a locker. She moved closer to him and rested her hands against his chest. Her hands clutched his shirt as if she could keep him here with her through touch alone. He looked down and met her steady gaze.

"I'm inclined to go with either of those."

Rachel smiled and rose up on her tiptoes to brush her nose against his. "I meant both," she whispered against his cheek, pressing a soft kiss on his skin. "I am never leaving you. And you are definitely my boyfriend. That means that no woman better put their grimy hands on you again."

He gave her a brighter smile than she had seen all weekend. "Well, I guess that means you're my girlfriend and yes… you are shiny," he leaned his forehead against her for a moment. Rachel closed her eyes and smiled. She was pretty sure that she thought he was shiny too. And one day, maybe they'd both find the courage to just say the damn L-word. But for that moment, everything was good. For that moment, they could forget about the outside world and just concentrate on being together. Of course, that moment was quickly ruined.

"I called it!" Quinn squealed as she and the others approached the couple. Rachel noticed that they were making far more noise walking up to them than necessary. They had learned from this weekend as well. "I totally called it that you two were getting back together!"

"Puckleberry 2.0," Mercedes agreed. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned around to face their friends. She felt Puck's arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back in his embrace. She held onto his hands and felt as the tremors slowed. Their friends watched the display with soft smiles. "You guys are too cute."

"How'd it go with Schue?" Sam asked, nodding down the hall towards their teacher. The man was still standing there speechless.

"I think he's got a lot to think about," Rachel said diplomatically. "He's so wrapped up in making Finn into the second coming of him that he's blind to everyone else in this club."

"Preach on, my midget sister," Santana grinned. She glanced at their stupefied teacher. "Things are definitely going to get more interesting around here."

The first warning bell for first period rang alerting the gleeks that they had to move. Rachel and Puck moved away from the lockers but she made sure to keep a hold of his hand as they walked. She noticed that Sam went to stand on Puck's other side to talk about practice that afternoon. Behind them, Brittany was perched on Artie's lap talking with Tina as Mike pushed the couple. Santana was beside Rachel but loudly arguing with Quinn and Mercedes in front over which of them was the bigger vocal badass. They had settled on vocal badass as Lauren had merely raised an eyebrow causing all of them to concede that she was clearly the biggest badass of all. Rachel could only smile at the unconscious protective formation. Things were already interesting around here. And they were only going to get better.

* * *

><p>*Please note that I do not advocate not going to the authorities. If I was counseling the characters in the story I would have told them that they need to tell the proper authorities. I'm also just not addressing Mr. Schuster's reaction really. Ok, so that was my PSA. Please let me know if you thought this was goodbad/steaming pile of crap, etc. Thank you my shiny readers.


End file.
